User blog:Deathblade 100/Medieval Mayhem: Henry V vs William the Conqueror
We are here to decide which of these all powerful kings is deadlier; William the Conqueror- The daring and deadly French duke; who crushed his English enemies and crowned himself king VS Henry V- The devastating English king; whose armies invaded France and fought in the One Hundred Year War WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strength and weaknesses and file them into a fight to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. William the Conqueror stats William the Conqueror info Born in 1028 in Normandy, King William I of England, also known as William the Conqueror, is known for his conquest of England and eventual rise to power. William had convinced himself that the crown of England was for the taking, and that he could successfully conquer England in a short period of time. As he strengthened Normandy's defenses and rallied 7,000 troops, in 1066 he finally conquered England in only a few months. As a result, William was the first Normand King of England and soon began for fortify his regime by building dozens of castles and spreading his royal army around the land. William's reign was so powerful it reshaped England as a whole during the Middle Ages. After a fatal horse riding injury when he was 59, William divided his succession between his three sons, Robert, William Rufus, and Henry. His youngest son, Henry, later became the famous King Henry I of England. William the Conqueror weapons William conquered England with: Long Range: Torsion Catapult Mid Range: Composite Crossbow Close Range: Norman Broadsword Armour: Chainmail and Kite Shield Tactic: Battle of Hastings Henry V stats Henry V info Henry V '''(16 September 1386/1387 – 31 August 1422) was King of England from 1413 until his death at the age of either 34 or 35 in 1422. He was the second English monarch who came from the House of Lancaster. After military experience fighting the Welsh during the revolt of Owain Glyn Dwr, and against the powerful aristocratic Percys of Northumberland at the Battle of Shrewsbury, Henry came into political conflict with his father, whose health was increasingly precarious from 1405 onward. After his father's death in 1413, Henry assumed control of the country and embarked on war with France in the ongoing Hundred Years' War (1337–1453) between the two nations. His military successes culminated in his famous victory at the Battle of Agincourt (1415) and saw him come close to conquering France. After months of negotiation with Charles VI of France, the Treaty of Troyes (1420) recognized Henry V as regent and heir-apparent to the French throne, and he was subsequently married to Charles's daughter, Catherine of Valois (1401–37). Following Henry V's sudden and unexpected death in France two years later, he was succeeded by his infant son, who reigned as Henry VI (1422–61, 1470–71). (Source: Wikipedia) Henry V weapons Henry invaded France with: Long Range: Trebuchet Mid Range: Longbow Close Range: Longsword Armour: Steel Plate and Heater Shield Tactic: Battle of Agincourt Battle William: Henry: Henry V and five of his army stand outside a castle. A trebuchet being drawn back. Two of Henry's men have their Longbows in hand. Inside the castle, William the Conqueror orders two of his Norman soldiers to arm the Torsion Catapult. One of the Normans fires his Composite Crossbow at the attacking English, to no effect. The Trebuchet is fired, destroying part of a wall. The shattered stone fragments hit one of the Norman crossbowmen, killing him. An arrow from a Longbow hits another Norman behind an arrowslit. One of the Norman duke's men fires his Crossbow, hitting an English knight in the eye. A rock form the Torsion Catapult is released, crushing another Engilsh knight. An arrow from the Longbow catches a Norman in the base of the throat. Henry ordered his men to scale the walls. Two of the English knights carried a siege ladder to the walls and began to climb. As soon as an English soldier climbed over the wall, a thrust from a broadsword sent him falling back down to the ground. Another English warrior scaled the ladder and drove his longsword though the Norman's flimsy chainmail. The remaining knights and the English king scale the walls to the castle. A shot from a crossbow took out one of the knights. An arrow shot back killing the crossbowman. As Henry and his last knight start to seek out the Duke of Normandy, the Norman leader emerges from around a tower, kite shield in hand. The Norman's Broadsword whistled down through the last knight's plate armour and neck. Henry turned and raised his Heater Shield, as the Broadsword came whistling down in a deadly arc. The Norman duke struggled to free the sword from the shield just as Henry thrusts with his longsword, piercing the Duke's heart. As the Duke of Normandy falls of the battlements, Henry raises his sword and yells "For Britain!" in victory. '''Winner: Henry V X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes The Battle will be 6 vs 6 and set in a siege scenario. Votes must be READABLE and have correct grammar and punctuation. Voting ends 10th of May Next time, the Terminator fighting Resistance take on the Xenomorph killing Colonial Marines. Category:Blog posts